


Sweet As Sugar, Baby

by SweetXscape



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Ironheart (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Darkfic, Ephebophilia, Evil Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Character of Color, French Kissing, Graphic Description, Grooming, Hebephilia, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Masturbation, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Molestation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Tony Stark, Past Character Death, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Predator/Prey, Sexual Abuse, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark cannot be saved, Tony Stark is a villain, Tony Stark-centric, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetXscape/pseuds/SweetXscape
Summary: There was something dark and sinister that he couldn’t explain manifesting within the very depths of his soul that he couldn’t shake. He couldn’t suppress it anymore. He didn’t want to suppress it anymore.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Riri Williams, Tony Stark/Riri Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Sweet As Sugar, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me start off by saying that none of the views, opinions or ideologies expressed by the fictional characters in this story is reflective or endorsed by me personally. This is simply a creative writing exercise for me and one of my darkest ones yet. Because this is a very dark subject matter, I would also like to post a TRIGGER WARNING and DISCLAIMER for those whom are sensitive to content that explores triggering subject matters such as pedophilia, various forms of sexual grooming or abuse of any form. It would be best to bypass this particular fic altogether. It’s definitely not for the faint of heart.
> 
> So, with that being said, without any further ado...

* * *

Tony Stark knew he wasn’t a good man. He never denied that fact about himself. At one point, he did strive to be a good man, to be everything his father wasn’t and couldn’t be. It worked for a while, but there was always a void that festered within him that often left him feeling empty and unfulfilled. It was a feeling that he always carried with him since he was a young boy, throughout his teens and adulthood, only getting more and more apparent as time went on.

Tony constantly found himself seeking to fill that void, rid himself of that emptiness through engaging in reckless behavior throughout his life that often got him in a world of trouble with his neglectful parents. He didn’t care though and they didn’t either, until his behavior inconvenienced them or caused a smudge on their spotless image they projected to the public.

Tony can admit that he had severe mommy and daddy issues that he learned to suppress over the years. He doesn’t doubt that the neglect from them contributed to the void that he’d harbored at a very young age. 

Even as a young boy, Tony could sense his parents never truly loved him or cared about his well-being. He was nothing but an object to them, a trophy, and an extension of their “accomplishments.” 

He could remember trying _so_ hard to please them, fighting tooth and nail for their love and affection. He’d craved their validation and their approval. All he wanted was to make them proud.

But it’d felt like an endless cat and mouse game. It seemed the more he insisted, the more he pushed, the worse it got and the angrier he made them. It seemed like nothing he did would ever matter and no matter how smart he was, it would never garner what he truly longed for from them, which was their love.

When they’d gotten into a fatal accident when he was a teen, he’d only felt even more lost and empty. He’d drastically changed after that, some would say for the worse and he wouldn’t argue against that because it was true.

He’d grown more callous, more cynical, more quiet, more menacing.

He thought he would be relieved that his folks had finally croaked, because he oftentimes wished he’d had never been born or wished for a different set of parents, but now that they had finally been snatched out of his life, it made whatever was festering in him worse.

There was something dark, predatory, and sinister that he couldn’t explain manifesting within the very depths of his core that he couldn’t shake. He couldn’t suppress it anymore. It’d gotten even worse after the unexpected death of his parents and thus far, he’d been able to ignore it, pretend it wasn’t there and distract himself from pondering on what _exactly_ it was with sex, women, drugs, endless partying, his career - and more sex. But when he’d reached his twenties and nothing truly sated him – not the booze, not his disposable income and amassed wealth, not the fast women or the equally fast cars - it was when he began to lose whatever sense of virtue and morality he had left at that point in his life. And, believe it or not; it _was_ there at one point - integrity and a sensible conscious that is - no matter how small or flimsy it was. It was _there_.

But, Tony couldn’t truly pinpoint _why_ he’d finally acted on his desires (he often wondered _when_ the exact moment was that he had finally snapped and consciously decided he was done suppressing his barbarous desires), desires he didn’t even realize were there until the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

It was almost as if a light had gone off inside his head and everything that he’d been suppressing had come bubbling up to the surface like a shaken bottle of soda pop.

He knows that the very first time he’d acted on it, it was a young girl that he knew to be a minor. If he could guess, he would estimate that she was around the ages of 14 to 16.

He doesn’t remember too many details about the girl, only that she was young and blonde. That’s pretty much it.

He didn’t have intercourse with her, but she did let him touch her small, adolescent breasts. That was it. 

The encounter alone spurred Tony on, lit a fire in his belly, and simultaneously aroused his curiosity and his libido.

He’d never seen that girl again, but he thought about her blonde tresses and pink nipples months on end. 

No matter how many women he entertained in his bed, he couldn’t get that unnamed girl out his head.

So, he did it again, though at the time, he lied to himself and pretended he didn’t intentionally go out searching for another like her and not in terms of looks – but age.

At the time, he denied that detail and “just so happened” to find himself in the company of another minor – 14-years-old to be exact.

She was a dark skin Afro-Latina with a pretty smile and dark, alluring eyes that he found himself drawn to. She was shy and Tony found that he’d liked that about the young girl – her naiveté and innocence. Those two traits aroused him more than he’d ever be willing to admit at the time.

He was able to subtly coax her into letting him touch her and eventually, she did let him. And yet again, if only temporarily, that void within, that emptiness, was filled. 

* * *

Tony didn’t want to believe it was the age difference that aroused him more than anything. He didn’t want to face the fact that he was getting his rocks off to girls that were literally babies when he first lost his virginity to some 30-something stripper he bought and paid for on his weekly allowance when he was their age.

But, he could no longer lie to himself by his third encounter with a 15-year-old Asian-American girl who he’d tongue kissed behind a fast food restaurant.

It became a toxic pattern for him that he couldn’t stop. Lord knows he tried at one point. He really did.

But the desire festered within him, so profoundly that he could not ignore it even if he wanted to (which he truly did).

It went on for years and he was able to keep his double life under wraps. He remained a bachelor for most of his life before he eventually settled down with his assistant who went by the name of Pepper Potts.

He truly believed she would be enough to subdue his inner desires. He loved her, yes, but she just wasn’t enough to satiate his sexual fantasies. The sex was amazing (once he got over the initial hump) but he truly despised the fact that her body couldn’t get him aroused the way his girls could. He would have to take Viagra every time they fucked. He was lucky he even orgasm during their intimate moments and that was mostly because of the fact that he would go to a mental state where it was him and the latest young girl he’d had the pleasure of seeing, of touching. It was the only thing that could get him off these days.

And it wasn’t because Pepper was unattractive - she was beautiful - but it was _he_ who had the problem. The story of his life, really. It was _always_ him that had the problem, wasn’t it? Maybe his parents were onto something and perhaps could see something in him that he couldn’t at the time, which is why they neglected him as much as they did. That made complete and utter sense because something was obviously not right with him if he could not get fully aroused by his wife without the help of an over the counter drug.

Truly, any man would feel lucky to go to bed with Pepper every night, but she would never know how Tony struggled so much to enjoy sex with her (not when he’d experienced _actual_ pleasure with girls more than half his age and hers combined).

He realized it was a sick, guilty pleasure of his. He realized that perhaps he was sick in the head for enjoying his double life as much as he did. And distantly, he believes that he deserved all the bad things that’s happened to him throughout the course of his life since birth that includes being placed with such an emotionally manipulative and verbally abusive father and a passive and complacent mother who did absolutely _nothing_ to stop it or protect him from the wrath of his father’s words that he could _never_ get out of his head, even to this day (which made his mother just as bad as his father in his eyes, maybe even worse).

Perhaps, he deserved losing his parents at a crucial point in his life that left scars, unresolved issues, and residual effects that shaped the course of his life in a way he never expected and also shaped the _kind_ of person he’d become - both good and bad. Perhaps he deserved it all, especially if _this_ is what he would become as a result. He deserved what happened to him and much, _much_ more.

Of course this would be his belief if he still had a conscious - which he didn’t - and if he did, he had definitely suppressed it and regulated it to some dark and empty place in his mind where nothing really mattered so that he wouldn’t have to stop.

Tony didn’t like to think of all the girls he’d mentally and emotionally damaged and permanently fucked up due to his insatiable appetite to defile them in some way. He didn’t like to think that he was hurting them in any way, shape or form (though deep down, he knew he was), but more like helping them, pleasing them, giving them what they’d desperately wanted (even if they weren’t aware of it yet). What _he_ desperately wanted.

And Pepper hadn’t the faintest clue about this double life he’d managed to keep hidden for all these years.

They’d been married for almost ten years now and as far as she knew, Tony was a wonderful, imperfect, but faithful husband whom she loved more than anything.

Pepper accepted parts of Tony he still had trouble accepting himself. She loved him through all of his flaws and didn’t judge him. She kept him in check. She was his rock and what kept him grounded.

They’d been through so much hell together and he honestly believed she was his soulmate. He can’t say he’d ever felt as much adoration and affection for anyone else as he did for Pepper. He could honestly say he was happy with her and made the void, the emptiness, a little less apparent whenever she was around.

But, even with all of that being said, he _couldn’t_ stop. He knew he should have, but he _couldn’t_. He didn’t _want_ to, but even if he did, he still doesn’t believe he could at this point.

He was a middle-aged man, 54-years-old, set in his ways. It was never too late to change one’s ways, but in Tony’s particular case, he didn’t _want_ to change his ways, so that concept was useless to him.

That darkness would _always_ be a part of him; it was all he knew, the only thing he could cling to of familiarity, other than the trauma and untreated PTSD that accompanied him after the unexpected death of his parents at the tender age of fifteen. Tony honestly didn’t believe it would ever leave him alone and a large part of him didn’t want it to, either.

Why?

Because it brought Tony an odd sense of control (that he’d felt he’d lost long ago in spite of being in control of running an empire that was Stark Industries. It wasn’t the same type of control he craved and desperately needed) and of course, it brought him pleasure, despite all of this coming with a steep price to pay (that is, if he ever got caught, which he doubted). So, ironically, in his mind, it was a fair enough trade.

* * *

His girls, he never really kept around him for long, only a handful, but most of them were one-time encounters that he’d never see again, which is honestly the way he’d prefer it, but if he took a liking towards one and the connection was there, then sure, they could stick around as long as they wanted and as long as he allowed.

Tony had 3 in mind that he’d had more than one encounter with. The first was Madeline; she was 16, Italian-American, she was the feistiest one of them all, and did not hesitate to take control when she wanted to and was the oldest out of the bunch. The second, Talora, 14-year-old Canadian-American of middle-eastern descent. She was sweet and very smart for her age. And lastly, there was Naomi, the youngest. She was 13, mixed race (Puerto Rican and Afro-Jamaican). She was the quietest one out of the bunch. She had endearing qualities about her that drew Tony in immediately.

They were all so different from one another and not just appearance wise, but personality-wise as well. But he enjoyed their company all the same. None of them knew about each other and Tony preferred to keep it that way to prevent rivalry or jealously amongst them. And to also lessen the chances of shit hitting the fan if someone dared to connect the dots.

To the outside, to their parents, it appeared innocent and unsuspecting. Tony was a mentor to these girls. Tony was seemingly a source of guidance and direction to them during a time in their young lives they needed it most. And who was better to give that to them than the renowned philanthropist and wealthy genius Tony Stark himself?

But, little did they know that behind closed doors with these girls, when it was just him and them, it was _anything_ but what most assumed it actually was.

Tony never had intercourse with them, only touched them, fondled with their prepubescent breasts and sweet talked them, which they seemed to like, along with the expensive gifts he’d given them in secret because he was just so damn generous in nature, but also in exchange for their company and their silence. 

Tony had convinced himself that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, that he wasn’t hurting them because they weren’t screaming or crying or telling him to stop – quite the opposite actually.

That was essentially how he was able to sleep at night and maintain any semblance of peace in his mind and in his heart. If he convinced himself that he wasn’t truly hurting any of them, then there was nothing for him to agonize over. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, right?

* * *

Tony had never loved any of the girls he’d entertained - and that included Madeline, Talora and Naomi - but he did care for them quite deeply. Though he didn’t love them, he did love the feeling they provided him any time he was individually with either of them. 

The only one that Tony did find himself in love with was Riri Williams. She was probably the youngest girl he’d ever touched in such a way. She was 12-years-old when they’d first met. She was of African-American descent, brown skin, and had to be the smartest kid he’d ever met in his entire life.

She was beautiful and he’d wanted her the moment he laid eyes on her.

Thankfully, Riri wasn’t a hard girl to persuade. When he pulled up on the curb of the sidewalk in one of his more flashy cars, she glanced over at him with a lightness and gleefulness only a child her age could possess. Adults never had that same giddiness that was almost always present in children. Although, he couldn’t recall ever having that same light in his eyes as a young boy.

“I like your backpack,” he’d called over to her, out the window of his car as she ambled along, bright pink binder in hand.

“I like your car,” she returns. “What model is it?”

“It’s not out yet actually.”

“Oh wow.”

“Would you like to ride in it?” He asks, still slowing his car down to the speed of her walk. She turns to face him, excitedly.

“Really? You’d let me hitch a ride?!”

“Why not? You seem like a good kid.”

There’s a hesitance as she moves towards his car and stops at the edge of the sidewalk. Tony glances around them, relieved he doesn’t spot any bystanders near.

“My dad always told me to never get in a car with a stranger…”

“Well, my name is Tony Stark. What’s your name?”

“Riri. Riri Williams.” She proclaims proudly.

“That’s a pretty name. I like it.”

“Thanks.” She smiles and Tony feels something inside him clench in anticipation.

“See? We’re not strangers anymore. We’re already on a first and last name basis.”

“Good point,” she nods before slipping into his car without further hesitance.

He chuckles and pulls off the curb and onto the main road.

“So Riri, how old are you?”

“12 and a half,” she smirks. “I’ll be officially 13-years-old tomorrow.”

“Oh, your birthday is tomorrow, huh?”

“Yup. Mom and dad are throwing me a surprise party, but they don’t know that I know.”

“You seem like a very smart kid for your age.”

“I am. I mean, I _am_ the only one in school that has a 5.0 GPA to their name.”

“Well, _excuse_ me.” Tony laughs.

“Where are we going?” She inquires, minutes later, gazing out the window curiously.

“Have you ever been to someone’s house that has a built-in movie theater on the inside?” 

“Never.”

“Do you want to see mine?”

“You have a movie theater in your home?” She asks, utterly incredulous.

Tony nods and she nods her head back eagerly in response.

“I wanna see!” She grins happily, nearly bouncing around in the passenger seat before something like realization seems to hit her all at once and she settles down in her seat, frowning. “...But... my parents…-”

“Just tell them you stayed behind at school for extra tutoring.” He shrugs.

“I don’t need tutoring.” She replies arrogantly.

“I know that,” Tony laughs. “But just tell your parents that so you won’t get in trouble.”

“Ohhh, okay. Gotcha.” She nods.

She then began fiddling with his radio and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at her inability to sit still. Tony took this opportunity to learn more about her, her likes and dislikes, so he would know what angle to come at her from without receiving an averted reaction from her.

“What do you like to do for fun?”

She looks up at him and brightens up again as she begins rambling off her favorite hobbies and the activities she liked to partake in – like softball, volleyball, flag football, reading, binge watching _13 Reasons Why_ and _The Get Down_.

“Interesting… What’re you’re favorite subjects in school?”

“English and Science!”

“Science is your kryptonite as well? That’s good to know.” Tony nods his head approvingly.

“I can never get bored of Science, not when many things involving Science is constantly growing and evolving. I love it!” She grins.

“I can tell,” Tony replies with a slight smirk. “But I have to agree, science _is_ pretty evolutionary. What’s not to love about it?”

“My thoughts exactly! My friends resent me for it, but I’m the first one they call on when they need help, so it all works itself out in the end anyway.” The young girl smirks with a shrug of her shoulders.

“What about your boyfriend, hmm…?” Tony asks, glancing over at her as she danced a little to some R&B song on the radio. “Does he resent you for being such a smart aleck as well?”

He doesn’t miss the slight slump of her shoulders and the defeatist, almost embarrassed look on her face as she leans back against her seat. Whatever confidence and self-assurance she’d possessed earlier had completely vanished within seconds.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

“That’s a shock to hear,” Tony replies.

“Why?” She asks with a genuinely curious look on her face.

“As beautiful as you are, I would think someone would have the sense enough to ask you out.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” She asks, eyes gleaming with hope and slight astonishment. “No one’s ever called me beautiful before…”

“That’s a shame. You should be told that every single day of your life, because it’s the truth.”

Riri blushes and Tony knows he’s got her attention.

* * *

When they finally arrive at his house, Riri is utterly enamored from the minute she steps out his car.

“ _This_ is where you live?”

“Yes. Is there something wrong with it?”

“Not at all! It’s just… it’s so big!”

Tony desperately tried to hide his visible shiver at her words. In his mind, those words had more of a sexual innuendo to them and it made him twitch through his trousers. He cleared his throat and led her inside.

Riri was equally as amazed by the inside of his home as she was the outside. The look on her face was priceless. Tony thought she was absolutely adorable.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, tossing his house keys onto the kitchen counter. She goes to perch herself on one of the stools near the island countertop. “What’s your favorite snack?”

“I like Popsicles!” 

“I have those,” Tony nods towards the freezer. “Why don’t come over here and pick out the one you want?”

“Okay!”

Riri prances across the kitchen, over to him and he couldn’t help but drink in her appearance. She had on a denim jean skirt that stopped just above her knees that gave a fantastic view of her legs, a plain, dark blue t-shirt with all-white converse. She had her hair tied in a neat bun with a matching blue bow tied around it.

As she leaned against his refrigerator, standing on her tippy toes, he takes notice of the silver rings on her left hand – pinky and index finger. They gleam against her small, dainty fingers as she sifts through the different flavors of Popsicles situated in the back of his freezer.

Tony places a hand on her lower back where her shirt had risen to reveal a bit of open skin just to test the waters a bit.

Riri didn’t react at all and continued skimming until she decided she’d wanted the grape Popsicle.

“Got it?” He asks.

“Yup. Thanks Mr. Stark.”

“Nonsense. Call me Tony. That’s what friends refer to each other by, right? By their first names?”

“Yeah.” She nods, disposing the Popsicle wrapper into the nearby trash and returning to her stool.

Tony joins her on the stool next to hers and quietly watches her as she swings her legs in delight. When Riri locks eyes with him, he smiles at her and she blushes.

“Don’t stare at me. It makes me nervous.”

“But I like staring at you. Who wouldn’t want to stare at someone as pretty as you?”

“I’m not pretty enough for a boyfriend though, like the other girls at school...” she trails with a slight downward gaze. “You seem to be the only one that sees any beauty in me.”

“…You don’t see it?”

“No.”

Tony reaches a hand out and places it on her knee. Riri looks up at him and he offers her sympathetic smile in return.

“You shouldn’t say that. If you don’t believe in yourself and don’t see your own beauty within, who will?”

She looks as if she is registering his words and he’s glad. He hated seeing such a smart and pretty little girl possess such low self-esteem based on what the Rugrats at her school thought. What the hell did they know?

Tony proceeds to rub her knee, reassuringly, and she doesn’t push his hand away or appear to be uncomfortable. This let him know that she was warming up to him and that his brief grooming of her was working.

“Besides, you probably aren’t ready for a boyfriend.”

She frowns at his words.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for starters, boyfriend and girlfriends kiss; touch each other, things like that.”

“I haven’t done any of that stuff with a boy before… but that doesn’t mean I’m not ready.” She replies, almost defensively.

“Well, why don’t you prove it then?”

“How?” She asks, curiously.

“I’m a boy, aren’t I?”

“Yes but… you’re… older.”

“Does it really matter?” He asks, nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. “We’re friends right? You can trust me.”

Tony’s heart is racing with anticipation because he knew that he was so achingly close to getting what he wanted from her. 

She takes a couple contemplative licks from her half eaten Popsicle before she nods, relenting to his requests.

“Okay. What do I have to do?”

Tony grins like a Cheshire cat and arises from his stool and plucks the Popsicle from her fingers, heading for the trash.

“Hey! I wasn’t finished.”

“First of all,” he says, ignoring her protests. “We must start with the basics. Take my hand and follow me.”

“Fine,” she grumbles, but obeys nevertheless.

And so it begins. 

Tony takes her to one of the spare bedrooms on the first level of his home. Tony knew he wasn’t shit, but he at least had the decency to never take any of them to the bedroom he and Pepper shared. That was a line he didn’t have the heart to cross, though he knows it’s ironic considering what he was doing behind her back and in their home of all places.

“Alright, first things first,” he says, plopping down on the bed and beckoning her over as she wonders the expansive room in amazement and curiosity. “Sit on my lap.”

“What?” Riri scoffs, almost in disbelief as she’s scrunching up her face. “I’m not a baby and you’re not Santa.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that remark.

“No, I mean, this is one of the things boyfriends like their girlfriends to do, which is to sit on their laps.”

“If you say so,” she shrugs, shuffling over to him and awkwardly climbing onto his lap. “Okay… now what?”

“Now we kiss,” he replies, leaning in but she stops him with a small hand to his chest.

“Wait, I don’t know how to. How do I know I’m doing it right?”

“Just follow my lead, okay?” Tony reassures and she nods, quite nervously, he notes.

Tony leans in again, but this time, Riri doesn’t stop him, and when his mouth finally connects with hers, she goes limp in his lap and he places a hand on her knee to stable her.

The kiss is sweet and innocent. Tony was being truthful when he said that he was covering the basics. He didn’t want to overwhelm her or much worse, scare her off by coming on too strong. He had to take things slow, be patient with her, but offer her that guidance and reassurance she desperately needed and he was happy to give her.

When he eventually pulls away, she blinks at him and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her dazed expression. She really did look her age and something in his belly tingles with delight and lust at the sight.

“So… what did you think?”

“I… liked it, I think? Your beard is kinda scratchy though.” She says, rubbing at her chin with a petulant scrunch to her face.

Tony laughs and a shy, hesitant smile graces her face in response.

“Well, we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet. What this was is a universal kiss that is shared between lovers all over the world. What I will show you now is how to french kiss.”

“Is that where you put your tongue in my mouth?” Riri asks with a visibly appalled expression. “ _Please_ don’t say that’s what it is.”

“Then I would be lying,” Tony chuckles. “Don’t worry sweetheart. I know what I’m doing. You’ll like it.”

Riri doesn’t appear all that convinced and he sighs, reaching a hand out and slipping it underneath her chin, lifting it so they’re eye to eye.

“I’m only trying to help you Riri. That’s what friends are for, right? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I just thought that you were old enough to –”

“I _am_ old enough.” She interjects indignantly. “I’m not a baby.”

“Then don’t just _tell_ me that, honey. _Show_ me. Actions often speak louder than words.”

“Okay, okay,” she sighs. “What do I have to do?”

Tony smiles and squeezes her leg reassuringly.

“Stick your tongue out.”

Riri obeys and Tony smiles at the purple hue of her tongue due to the Popsicle she’d been enjoying less than ten minutes ago.

Tony sticks his own tongue out and leans into her and begins to slowly lap his own tongue around hers. She pulls away in a fit of giggles.

“Tony! That feels so weird!”

“C’mere,” he replies, tugging on her shirt to pull her back into him. 

Riri suppresses her childish giggles as she sticks her tongue out again and Tony repeats his earlier actions, before moving in and closing the gap between them in a much more salacious kiss than their previous one.

Riri struggles to follow his lead and ends up nipping at his tongue a little in a panic. 

“Just relax honey and just flow with it. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she nods sheepishly.

“Don’t be nervous sweetie. I’ve got you.” He tells her sweetly while brushing a hand down the side of her face, leaning in again and pressing his mouth to hers again.

It’s slow and passionate. Tony gives her time to adjust, to get used to the feeling of being kissed by a man. 

And then, gradually, he eases his tongue into her mouth with a flick of his tongue against her bottom lip and she opens her mouth in the kiss to let him in and eventually, their tongues mingle with one another and Tony almost loses all of his marbles at the sound of her whimpering.

The hand that was on her knee begins inching upward, until a hand slips underneath her skirt and strokes her thigh.

Tony slips his other hand around her small, slender neck to deepen the kiss and she dangles her legs down between him, probably out of nervousness if anything.

But Riri’s a quick learner he notes and she’s already mimicking his earlier actions by lapping her tongue around his and even taking it a step further and sucking on it, which elicits a surprised moan from him. Tony could literally taste the sweet, sugary grape flavor off her tongue from the Popsicle she’d been sucking on earlier and something within him burns with the desire to have his way with her, right then and there.

When Riri pulls away, he’s left panting after her. Tony could feel himself twitch at the sight of her slightly dazed look.

“Damn, where’d you learn to do that?” He asks breathlessly, huffing out a laugh soon after.

She blushes, shrugging her shoulders as she bit down on her lip with a girlish innocence that caused the strain in his pants to become much more apparent than ever before.

“I winged it… did you like it?” Riri asks with a hopeful smile.

“Of course,” he compliments with a coquettish smile. “You’re a natural.”

Riri giggles and he smiles, leaning in and kissing her once more before pulling away. “Now, are you ready for your final lesson?”

Riri nods eagerly and Tony can feel a rush of excitement go up throughout his body, all the way down to his loins. He was almost as giddy as a child that was told they can have desert before dinner.

“Alright, this final lesson requires you to be fully undressed.”

“Naked?” She gawks.

“Mmhmm,” he nods.

“But, no one’s ever seen me naked before. And what if you don’t like how my body looks? You won’t find me beautiful anymore…”

“That’s not true sweetheart. You have to trust me. Trust that I won’t tease you or reject you if I see you naked. We’ve already come this far…”

Riri bites her lip again and Tony digs his fingers into her thigh as he awaits for her response in anticipation.

“…Promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“You have my word. Scout’s honor.” Tony grins, holding out three fingers, which elicits a giggle from her and he smiles. “Now go on, right over there. I want you to undress.”

Riri slips off of his lap and stands before him, nervously.

“Don’t be nervous. I’m the least judgmental person you’ll ever meet.” 

Okay, _that_ was a lie from the pits of hell, but she didn’t need to know all of that. All she needed to know was she could trust him in that moment, enough to strip down naked before him – the first man that would ever see her in her most vulnerable state. Tony’s heart thrummed with dark excitement at the thought.

“You can start with your skirt and work your way up.” He instructs with a gentle and soft tone to his voice, so as to not intimidate her. “Take your time if you need to.”

She nods and he could tell she was still nervous as hell. As she goes to unbutton the buttons on her skirt, she looks up at him, pausing in her movements.

“Can I face the other way? I think that might help a little with the… well, you know.”

Tony chuckles and nods and Riri lets out a relieved sigh as she offers a grateful smile before turning her back to him and proceeding to undress.

Riri slips out of her skirt and her underwear (a baby pink color) with ease and Tony almost groans at the sight of her perfect little ass. He could even make out a small, but noticeable beauty mark on her right cheek and clenches his fingers into the bed. Tony wanted to know what other beauty marks she had on her body and in what places.

She pulls the blue t-shirt over her head and squirms out of her sports bra and tosses it to the ground.

Slowly and hesitantly, Riri turns back around to face him, covering her chest with her hands, self-consciously, and bites her lip as his eyes trail over every inch of her.

Riri’s body was perfect. He could already tell that, within a few more years, she’d be an utter knockout. She already had curves in all the right places, smooth brown skin that went on for miles, dark, curly pubic hairs covering her cunt entirely. He reached out and gently tugs her arms away from her chest, so they fall down at her sides and finally… finally, he can get a good look at her a perky, round prepubescent breasts and soft brown nipples. They were not as small as he had initially expected. They were slightly bigger than probably the average girl her age. 

Tony felt a primitive part of him, deep down within him, a dark, predatory urge to defile her, to fuck her, so good and so thoroughly, that she would never forget what her first experience with a man was like. So that she would never forget him because he knew right then and there that he could surely never forget her.

“You’re gorgeous…” he whispers out.

She blushes and attempts to cover herself up again, but he takes her by her wrists and pulls her back onto his lap and into a searing kiss.

He slips a hand down between her legs and brushes his fingers against her hot heat and she yelps and pulls back.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, leaning in to press affectionate kisses to her neck and shoulders. “I won’t hurt you. Only want to make you feel better sweetheart…”

“Feels… weird, Tony. Weird.”

“You’ll get used to it. Just let me take care of you and show you what a real man is like.” 

Tony leans back against the bed, flat on his back, pulling her down with him until she’s sprawled out on top of him.

“Tony,” she whispers as she ends up straddling his left pant leg.

“Call me Daddy,” he smirks, running a hand down her naked spine. “It’ll help set the mood for you.”

“But, if I call you that, I’ll think of my actual father, and that’s gross.”

“You’re father’s not here right now. It’s only me. Think of me only when you say it. Besides, that’s what boyfriends like their girlfriends to call them during their most intimate moments. You wouldn’t want to blow it now all over a silly little word would you?”

“…No,” she whispers almost dejectedly.

“I didn’t think so,” he says. “Now give Daddy a kiss, right smack on the mouth, and I want tongue – lots and lots of tongue.” He smirks.

Riri obeys, tentatively of course, but he’s got her wrapped around his finger. Tony’s got her right where he wants her and the giddiness is nearly seeping out his pores. He’s almost unable to contain his excitement or his undeniable lust.

She’d gotten considerably better at french kissing in such a short span of time, even he was impressed.

What temporarily takes him by surprise is when she begins to slowly and subtly rub herself on his thigh. It started off innocent enough, but then, it became obvious she was getting off to humping up against his leg like a bitch in heat.

When Riri pulls away from their kiss, mostly due to lack of oxygen, he chuckles at the sight despite his erection straining against his trousers.

“Awe, you started the party without me.”

Riri crashes her lips down onto his, promptly shutting him the fuck up, and temporarily rendering him immobile.

Her movements never ceased and Tony finds himself wrapping his arms around her small frame and arching his leg a bit, which elicited a small whimper from her.

“Tony,” she breathes out, pulling away and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Sweetheart,” he says in a sing-song voice. “Say my name the correct way please.”

She whimpers again and looks up at him with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

“ _Daddy_ ,” she whines and he smiles like a proud father that had just watched his kid score a goal. “ _Daddy_ ,” she repeats.

“That’s it, just like that.”

Riri moans and Tony watches her rut against his thigh until she’d had enough and was sliding off his body, exhausted.

“What just happened?” She hiccups.

“You made yourself cum, baby – all by yourself – you’re truly a pro.”

“I feel dizzy.”

He laughs.

“Yeah, that’s a common side effect of an orgasm. No biggie.”

“I can’t believe I just did that…”

“Don’t be embarrassed. I told you to trust me and you did and it was beautiful, really. I have the proof on my pant leg.” He chuckles.

Riri grumbles at that and Tony takes this opportunity to crawl on top of her, careful not to squish her small frame with his weight.

“You did amazing. But I still haven’t given you you’re final lesson yet.”

“I don’t know if I can take much more.”

“You won’t have to do much work this time around. Just sit back, relax, and watch the show Daddy’s gonna put on for his favorite girl.” He smirks, leaning down and pecking her sweetly on the lips.

Tony pulls back and begins trailing wet kisses down her body, her skin, as smooth as a baby’s bottom, the pads of his fingers prickling at the touch of her sweet, delicate skin.

When he leans down to suckle at her nipples, she giggles and squirms around underneath him. Tony has to literally pin her down to keep her still. And when he finally pulls away, they’re pointy and erect, just the way he likes it.

When Tony proceeds down further and stops until his head is down between her legs, a soft gasp erupted from Riri as she gazed down at him, utterly bewildered.

“What are you doing down there?” She asks, genuinely curious.

“You know how I taught you how to french kiss, with our tongues and everything?”

“Yes…?”

“Well, it’s the exact same concept here, except it’s only with my tongue and your sweet little pussy.”

“You’re going to put your tongue where I pee?!” Riri squeaks, visibly petrified.

“It’ll feel good Riri. I haven’t let you down thus far, have I?”

“Well… no-”

“Then let Daddy take care of you. You’ll love it, I promise. Just relax.”

Because Tony hadn’t led her astray thus far, Riri obeys and settles back down onto the bed and proceeded to spread her legs for him.

It truly was a sight for sore eyes. Tony wished he could take a picture of how open and vulnerable Riri looked in that moment, but he knew he could never keep pictures as souvenirs, no matter how tempting it was. It was way too risky.

Tony resumes his position between her legs and decides to take it slow, as always, because rushing into things was never a good idea, especially for young girls like Riri. They were young, vulnerable and frightened of the unknown. The last thing Tony wanted to do was traumatize them or hurt them in any way. 

Tony starts by nuzzling his nose into her cunt, inhaling her scent - the scent that clung to her - filling his nostrils and lungs, almost intoxicatingly. 

It was the smell of youth and innocence, with light notes of musk as well as vanilla and mint.

Tony’s eyes nearly cross as he takes her in entirely, before placing one hand on her thigh and the other on her hip, placing a soft kiss to her mons pubis, before he goes in for the kill.

It would be the death of her virginal pussy that had never been touched, never been caressed, never been thoroughly fucked by someone’s tongue. That was a large part of what got Tony off, what excited him most, and sent a fire down to his loins.

Tony was taking something from Riri that she would never be able to get back. It was his to keep while she was left with memories of it all.

He felt the same adrenaline rush with the others as well, but this time… this time was different. It felt more personal, intimate and powerful than ever before.

Riri could feel it too, Tony could tell by the way she squirmed, oh how she fought to get away from him! But, she couldn’t. Tony wouldn’t let her go. She’d gotten trapped in his bee’s nest, stuck in his honeycomb and there was no chance he was letting her slip through the cracks.

Somehow, someway, this little girl had woven her way into his heart, seeped into his pores, and settled into the very deep pits of his belly with sugary sweetness and a warmness he hadn’t felt in a very long time, not even with his own wife of ten years.

This girl right here, the one squirming underneath him, crying from pleasure, had managed to make him feel whole, less empty, less lonely, and less vacant and that was a hard ass feat that even Pepper couldn’t manage to do, even if he loved his wife more than anything.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Riri gasped out, digging her fingers into his hair and tugging at the strands. “Daddy no, no, no.” She whined as her hips jerked up in an awkward and adorable attempt at getting him to take as much of her in his mouth as he could.

Tony sucked her clit into his mouth and suckled on it similar in the way she suckled on her Popsicle from earlier, except he was doing it with much more intensity, purpose and passion.

Tony made sure he nuzzled his beard into her wet cunt, soaking it with her nectar, her scent, and her virginal delicacy.

He buried his face into her pussy and licked, suckled, stroked, slurped and thrummed until he started to feel the beginnings of her vibrations leading up to an intense orgasm.

“Daddy, please, no.” Riri whined and Tony didn’t stop sucking, didn’t stop feeding off her pussy until he tasted something peculiar, something he’d never tasted before, something unique. It was syrupy, honeyed, gooey, sharp and distinct. The taste of her bittersweet cum in his mouth, hot in his throat, and ablaze in his belly where he’d always carry her with him even after she left him.

The thought of never seeing Riri again nearly took him out the moment had it not been for the sounds of her coming down from a high he induced.

Tony rested his head on her thigh and didn’t want to move away from the soft curls covering her cunt, soaked with her nectar. He inhaled the scent of her arousal and found himself leaving soft kisses to her hips and lower belly.

And he stared at her as she lied beneath him, utterly exhausted from delivering her second orgasm for the day, eyes heavy and skin coated in a light sheen of sweat.

Tony knew he had to leave her, return her back home, and proceed on with his life, until his next conquest.

But Tony felt an unusual pull, an unfamiliar heaviness in his chest. Tony didn’t want this to be the last time he’d see her. He wanted more of her. He wanted more than she could ever offer him. He wanted more of her than he deserved.

Tony tried not to sour the moment by fussing over whether he’d ever see her again and tried to focus on the moment and allow that warm, fuzziness within his belly to linger just a little bit longer.

For the moment, Tony could pretend he wasn’t married, that he wasn’t middle-aged, that he was younger, slimmer, and smaller. He could pretend he was Riri’s age and that she was his and he was hers and they’d just finished their first time together as a couple.

It was a pleasant fantasy that Tony found himself lost in, almost wishing it was true. He’d take that alternate reality over his current one any day.

“I think I could get used to this whole boyfriend thing. I like it.” Riri muses, breaking the silence with her gleeful, childlike voice that sounded a bit winded.

Tony gazes up at her, crawling on top of her so that his large adult body nearly dwarfed her small, prepubescent one.

“Happy Birthday Riri.”

“My birthday’s not until tomorrow silly.” She giggles.

“This is an early present,” Tony smiles warmly, leaning down and tongue kissing her. 

It was only then that Tony was reminded of the strain in his pants, of his aching erection and arousal – all for her – and it’s what urged him to pull back from their impassioned kiss.

Wordlessly, he begins unbuckling his pants, pulling them down past his hips, along with his underwear and allows his erection to pop free from its restrictions.

Riri gazes at it as Tony grasps it in his hand, still in a daze and in recovery mode from coming down from her orgasm. She watches him jerk off, lying underneath him, naked and tired, but alert, she watches him take his cock into his hand and begin to stroke himself.

Tony had needed this release all day. It felt like everything that he had unintentionally pent up within him from that day was trapped inside his balls and his dick and he wouldn’t be able to function if he didn’t cum and soon.

Fortunately for him, Riri provided a wonderful, aesthetically pleasing muse for him, a delightful sight beneath him, dazed and sated from the mere flick of his tongue. She’d come apart simply by his touch, by his lips, his tongue. And there was something egocentric about the way Riri was able to get herself off before he could. She’d taken matters into her own hands and used his body for her own source of pleasure. There was something sensual and alluring about her doing something such as that.

Tony groans, tilting his head back a little, but never taking his eyes off her. Tony wanted to memorize every single detail of her in that moment, the image of her naked form etched into his brain, the sleepiness of her big brown eyes gazing up at him, the quietness that surrounded them with the exception of his moans and the sound of him jerking off, he didn’t want to forget this moment or what they’d done together or how she’d made him feel. Tony didn’t want to let go of any of it.

So when he reached one of his hands down to play with her pussy, still sensitive from where his tongue had been and watched the way she whined and spread her legs further for him so he could have better access, it’d become quite obvious to him that Riri had taken a liking to his touch and of course, it went straight to his head and to his dick.

So, simultaneously, Tony got himself off and her too, for the third time that day. Riri grasped at his wrist and lifted her hips off the bed, riding his fingers, desperate and impatient, now in a synchronized head space as him, of yearning for a release.

Riri was a greedy little thing, rutting against his fingers as if she hadn’t just had a mind-blowing orgasm not even five minutes ago.

Tony was the one that should’ve been acting like a horny maniac, but nonetheless, he didn’t mind it. He wasn’t a selfish lover, especially when it came to his girls. He liked being the sole reason they would come apart right before his eyes and succumb to their explicit desires they had no idea they even had in the first place, and reduce them to a moaning mess, begging for a release. It got him going _every_ single time. 

And because he’d now regarded Riri as special and not like the others, his arousal hit him twice as harder than usual.

“Say my name, sweet baby.” Tony half instructs, half groans, voice cracking as he works himself over with earnest.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Riri moans with no hesitation, with sheer desperation and _want_ in her voice that had his heart pounding against his chest like a hammer against cloth. This girl was liable to give his old ass a heart attack and yet, Tony wouldn’t care. It would be one hell of a way to leave this earth, even if he ended up in Hell as a result of his admitted nefarious and sinful actions and would never see Pepper again. But in that moment, it was worth it.

It didn’t come as a surprise to Tony when she’d came again with an arch of her body and a blissed out expression coloring her brown, cherubic face. It was a mental image he could never forget, even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.

Tony withdraws his fingers from her wet cunt and uses that very hand to stroke his cock, coating her arousal onto his erection, mixing with his own arousal.

Riri was done for and Tony groaned as his movements gradually quickened expeditiously, until his breaths became harsher and his moans louder.

When she’d gazed up at him, wetting her lips and blinking up at him ever so innocently and in a slightly stupefied way, Tony completely loses it and before he could stop himself, he’s unloading what had been pent up since he’d spotted her walking all alone on that sidewalk from school, onto her belly and chest, evoking a gasp from her in shock.

Tony probably should’ve warned her before he’d released himself all over her body, but he truly couldn’t say he was sorry about it either.

He collapses on the bed, breathing heavily, only partially concerned about the fact that Riri had run off to the bathroom to either clean herself off or out of embarrassment, at least that’s what he assumed.

When Tony finally gathers his bearings, eventually changing out of his clothes and into something more casual, he knocks on the bathroom door.

“Riri? Sweetheart, can I come in?”

“…Okay.” He hears her say, but it comes out a bit muffled.

Tony opens the door and finds Riri standing in front of the full length mirror wiping his cum off of her body with toilet paper.

“Everything okay?” He asks, ignoring the twitch between his legs at the sight of her naked body.

“Why did you do that?” She asks, unable to hide her discontentment.

“Do what?” He asks, feigning innocence.

“ _This_ ,” she says, pointing to his drying cum on her belly. “It’s disgusting.”

Okay, that kind of stung. Okay, that stung _a lot_.

“It’s not disgusting Riri, that’s love – an expression of my love for you. That’s what boyfriends do to their girlfriends when they make love. It’s an act of expression.”

Riri turns to fully face him and his eyes couldn’t help but wonder down to her breasts.

“Love?” She questions.

Tony nods.

“Yeah, love, my love for you.”

“But... you just met me.”

“You don’t need to have known someone all your life to know you love them, Riri. It’s one of those things where you just know, deep down in your heart of hearts.”

Riri looks as if she’s processing his words, analyzing them, piecing them together like a puzzle. In the meantime, he moves in closer to her and leans against the bathroom counter.

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings by what I did. I should’ve warned you first.”

Riri’s face softens a bit and a sheepish smile stretches across her lips. She shrugs her shoulders.

“That’s okay. It’s not so bad, now that you’ve explained it to me, I understand it better. I guess I was just embarrassed.”

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed, not around me at least. You should know that by now.”

Riri blushes and Tony smiles. He reaches out for her wrist and she allows him to pull her into his body with a tender kiss thereafter, with tongue of course. What an excellent learner.

“I should probably get you back home. It’s already after 4.” Tony declares, clearing his throat, minutes after they pull away.

Riri grumbles and he laughs.

“But before I do, you have to promise me something.”

“What is it?” 

“You can never tell a soul about what took place between us this afternoon. It has to be our secret.”

Riri appears disheartened by his words, but nods nevertheless.

“Okay… I promise.”

“I’m very serious Riri. You cannot tell your parents, your friends, your teachers – nobody.”

“I won’t,” she confirms. “I can keep a secret. But, will I see you again after this?”

“I don’t know…”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean…” Tony sighs. “It would have to be in secret. You’d have to sneak behind your parent’s back and lie to them. I wouldn’t want you to do that just to see me again.”

“But you’re my friend. You taught me so much about how to be a lover and a good girlfriend. I _have_ to see you again. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Tony’s outer demeanor remains placid, while on the inside, he’s jumping for joy like a giddy teenager whose crush finally recognized they existed.

Tony knew he was good, but not _this_ good. Riri was completely hooked and he’d charmed her into wanting to see him again and hopefully again after that. She would officially become the fourth member of his harem - his favorite!

“Come on, let’s get you dressed and ready to go.” Tony says, tugging at her wrist and she follows him out the bathroom and into the bedroom, retrieving her discarded and scattered clothing from the floor.

* * *

Outside of Riri giving him directions to her place, to which he’d at least have to drop her off a block away, just to be on the safe side, she’s relatively silent and not as chipper as she had been when he’d picked her up.

Tony glances over at her several times throughout the duration of their journey back to her home and observes the way she eyes every passing building and establishment. And when they arrive to their destination, with him parking a few houses down, he turns to face Riri and finds her staring down into her lap.

“Riri?”

She looks up at him with the saddest eyes ever. It takes him aback and nearly breaks his heart in an instant.

“Don’t look me like that with those beautiful brown eyes of yours. This won’t be the last time. I promise.”

“Really?” Riri asks, instantly perking up in her seat. “It won’t?”

“It won’t be if you don’t want it to be.”

“I don’t.” She answers rather swiftly. “I _really_ don’t.”

Tony smiles and she giggles, looking away from him, obviously embarrassed by the promptness of her answer.

“Do you have a cellphone?”

Riri nods, pulling it out of her book bag, a sliver hued Samsung Galaxy. Tony reaches for it and she willingly hands it over to him.

Tony sees that she had a couple missed calls and unread text messages from her parents wondering where she was, and a couple others. He bypasses all of that and enters in his cellphone number and saves his caller I.D. in her phone as the grapes emoji because it signified the grape flavored treat she enjoyed at his place earlier that day. It was cheesy but he had a feeling she would be amused by it and maybe, just maybe find it as endearing as he did.

He hands her cellphone back to her with a satisfied grin.

“There. That way we can stay in contact and make plans to see each other again.”

Riri grins and leans over the arm rest to give him a sweet peck on the lips.

When Riri goes to pull away, Tony lightly grasps at her shirt to keep their lips connected and for him to get one last taste of her sugary sweetness before she’s gone and all he will have left is his salacious memories of her to tide him over until next time.

“Goodbye Tony.”

He waves her off and tries not to appear as disheartened as he felt inside watching her go. He stays until she’s disappeared out of his sight before he pulls off onto the main road again.

Tony thinks about her on his ride back home, which was in a deafening silence, even as he stops to pick up a french vanilla latte from The Coffee Bean. 

Pepper will be home in less than an hour, so Tony would have time to mentally prepare for her return back home from a long day of work at Stark Industries and he’ll also have time to tidy up that guest bedroom and go clean up any details he’d missed before he’d left.

* * *

Tony had been pleasantly surprised to see a new text message from Riri when he’d finally arrived home. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he entered through the threshold of his two-story home. When he’d pulled it out of his pocket as he set his half drank latte down on the kitchen counter, he smiled when he’d read it out loud to himself.

“Already missing you Daddy ♥😏”

“Miss you too, buttercup.” Tony replies with a smirk, before slipping his phone back into his pocket, indulging in his latte until it’s empty and heads back to the guest room to clean up any loose ends, pleasantly surprised that he doesn’t find anything out of the ordinary. 

When Pepper returns home, he greets her with a hug and a kiss.

“Someone’s in a good mood. Is there something I missed?” She teases.

“Nope! I just missed my wife, that’s all. I’m glad you’re home.” Tony smiles sweetly.

And later on that night, after dinner, they make love, upstairs in their bedroom and it’s not as intolerable as it usually is. Perhaps, it was because he kept mentally referring back to the image of his girl from earlier that day, naked and spreading her legs for him, desperate to cum.

When Tony finally came, he was surprised he hadn’t slipped and said her name. That would’ve been one hell of a mess to clean up.

Tony thinks about her some more after his wife falls asleep beside him, naked and snuggled up close to his side. Tony thinks about all of his girls, like he usually does during the wee hours of the night while his wife snoozed beside him, as clueless and oblivious as ever, just as he preferred it.

He thinks about them individually, about every little minor detail, the last time he’d seen each one and it warms his belly when he ruminates over their smell, their voice, and their smile. 

But his thoughts eventually become engulfed with Riri. She dwells and lingers in his thoughts just before the heaviness of his eyelids and the activities from the day threaten to catch up with him and consume him.

And he’s already mapping out how and when he’d be able to see Riri again. The day, the time, the place, before eventually, he settles on a specific date and thereafter, he finally dozes off and finds that she’s present in his dreams as well. And she’s as sweet and sugary as he remembers.

And when that hint of remorse and unbearable guilt of what he’s done threatens to take his joy away, he sees Riri’s face, her smile, her naked form, hears her moans and _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ , over and over – like a prayer – and he can’t feel bad about being solely responsible for her corruption in order to satisfy the wants and needs of himself.

So, no, Tony wasn’t a good man. He was, in fact, the poster child of everything that was wrong with the world, even if he’d never openly admit that. But what Tony did give himself credit for was the fact that he knew he wasn’t any good. He wasn’t right at all. That was more than what those who did what he did would _ever_ be willing to acknowledge, much less admit.

And because of that fact, Tony felt he was better than those that did what he did. But, by the same token, he oftentimes felt he was much worse than anyone else because he knew better than this, knew he was wrong, knew he was, in fact, the lowest of the low. The worst type of his kind because he had the means and the privileges to do whatever the fuck wanted and get away with it because he is Tony Stark.

But, Tony couldn’t lie to himself. When he was with his girls, with Madeline, Tolar and Naomi, it didn’t feel wrong. When he was with Riri, he never felt better and he never felt so right in all of his fifty years on this wretched earth.

And if having his girls - having Riri - being with her, touching her and loving her was wrong, Tony wasn’t sure he _ever_ wanted to be right.


End file.
